American Dream
by Karleneth
Summary: Para Sora mas que un sueño era una pesadilla. Ahora estaba lejos de su casa, en un país desconocido cuyo idioma apenas entendía, junto un padre que no veía desde hace años y una odiosa hermanastra ¿Podría ser peor? Sí... podría enamorarse...
1. Nueva vida

-Olvídalo, no pienso ir-grité sin poder evitarlo. Estaba furiosa.-No puedes obligarme a ir.

Por la cara que puso mi madre supe que no era el mejor momento para ponerme a gritar. Sin embargo era algo inevitable. Amaba a mi madre, pero su traición me había hecho explotar. Era algo totalmente fuera de discusión. No pensaba ceder en este asunto.

-No hay manera de que vaya.-dije cruzando mis brazos insolentemente a través de mi pecho.

-Sora.- dijo ella en advertencia por mi actitud.- No te lo estoy preguntando señorita, es algo que ya se ha decidido. Tu padre y yo…

-¿Mi padre? Ese señor no es mi padre. Hace mucho que él decidió no serlo. Ahora no puede venir e imponerse.

-Sora es hora de que olvides ese rencor. El es lo que es, te guste o no.

Mi madre se sentó en la punta mi cama.- Se que te lastimo mucho el que nos dejara, pero tienes que aprender a perdonar hija. Yo ya lo hice y es tiempo de que tú también lo hagas. Nada pierdes dándole una oportunidad.

-Pues si tanto le interesa mi perdón ¿Por qué no viene el aquí? ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo la que vaya hasta él?

-Bien sabes porque Sora.

Claro que lo sabía. Y era otra de las razones por las que lo odiaba.

-Créeme madre, lo sé. Sé que prefirió a esa mujer, sobre de mi y de ti. Sé muy bien que el ahora es un flamante padre de unos hijos que ni siquiera son suyos. Por eso es que no entiendo como esperas que salte de alegría cuando me dices que han decidido que vaya a vivir con él una temporada. Pero que digo vivir con él, si el muy canalla ni siquiera se va a tomar la molestia de eso. Mejor me manda a un internado. Así evita problemas con su actual familia y expía sus culpas hacia mí. Créeme que todo eso lo entiendo. Lo que no entiendo es que hayas aceptado, aun sabiendo lo que pienso de él.- dije mientras sentía como se acumulaban mis lagrimas.

-Sora sé cómo te sientes hacia él y por eso es que lo decidí. Esto será bueno para los dos.

-No, mama. Es que no lo entiendes. No es solo el hecho de que tenga que ir por él. Es todo lo demás. No me estas mandando a una ciudad cerca mama. Me mandas a otro continente. Y justo ahora. Te das cuenta de lo que me haces al mandarme a vivir con él.

Mi madre se acerco, dejo caer su mano en mi hombro y lo apretó ligeramente.- Hija, Se que no es el mejor momento.-Intento de nuevo pero no la deje terminar.

-No solo no es el mejor momento madre. Estoy a mitad de mi último año. No puedes esperar que deje a mis amigos y todo justo antes de mi graduación. No puedes pedirme que lo haga y menos por él.

-Creo que estás haciendo esto peor de lo que realmente es. No cualquiera tiene la oportunidad de ir a otro país a estudiar. No te das cuenta que es una experiencia que difícilmente se te va a volver a presentar y no puedo dejar que la desaproveches.

Mire fijamente a mi madre y supe que estaba decidida. No sabía el momento exacto en el que mis lágrimas habían comenzado a caer. Pero podía sentir como rodaban sin parar por mis mejillas. Me sentía derrotada.

-Esto no es justo.- dije entre sollozos.

-Lo siento hija, pero es algo en lo que no voy a ceder.

-¿No podría al menos esperar a que acabara el año?- suplique por ultimo.

-Lo siento pero ya está todo arreglado. Te vas la próxima semana.

Le dedique una última mirada suplicante, pero ella simplemente negó. Enojada me acosté en la cama dándole la espalda. No quería ni mirarla, pues en ese momento sentía mucho rencor hacia ella.

-Sora.-dijo suavemente mientras intentaba poner su mano en mi hombro. Yo la rechacé.

-Solo déjame sola. Creo que después de lo que me has pedido hoy, puedes por lo menos complacerme en esto.

Un silencio enorme cayo después de mi comentario, hasta que finalmente sentí como mi madre se levantaba. Escuche cuando la puerta se cerró suavemente y entonces llore. Llore porque en esos momentos no podía hacer nada más.


	2. Encuentros

Una semana después mi madre y yo esperamos frente a la casa al taxi que me llevará al aeropuerto. Le había dicho que no quería que me acompañara. Y ella acepto. Seguía estando enojada, pero en lugar de molestarse ella también, se había mostrado más cariñosa y accesible.

Lo que me hizo sentirme peor al respecto, ya que comprendía sus razones, pero seguía sin estar de acuerdo con ella.

Aun así, no podía irme estando enojada, después de todo mi madre solo hacia lo que creía que era lo mejor para mí. Por lo que cuando llego el taxi y termine de subir la cosas decidí que era momento de hacer las paces.

-Madre yo…

No pude terminar pues ella me abrazo tan fuerte que me dejo sin aire.

-Lo siento hija. Sé que aun no te gusta la idea, pero créeme que será lo mejor para ti.

-No lo será mama, pero comprendo tus motivos. Y porque los comprendo quiero que sepas que no sigo enojada contigo. Sé que a ti te duele tanto como a mí la idea de que me vaya.

Cuando menos lo pensamos ambas estamos abrazadas y llorando.

-Sora, eres tan buena hija. A veces siento que no te merezco.

-No digas eso mama. Tú para mí, eres la mejor.

-Cariño, prométeme que me llamarás.

-Claro que lo hare.

Mi madre suspira y deja caer sus brazos.

-Es mejor que te vayas. No quiero que pierdas el avión.- Me sujeta por los hombros y los aprieta ligeramente.- Prométeme que le darás una oportunidad a tu padre.

-Yo no sé si pueda prometerte eso.

-No pierdes nada con intentarlo. Vamos promételo o no me voy a sentir tranquila.

-Está bien haré lo mejor que pueda.

-Te amo hija no lo olvides.- Me muerdo el labio para evitar que tiemble y ella me atrae a sus brazos nuevamente.-Yo también te amo mamá.

-Llámame en cuanto llegues de acuerdo.-dice mientras se separa de mi.

Estoy llorando de nuevo-Lo haré.

Me atrae otra vez y pone un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja. "Te amo," dice otra vez.

Y con esas palabras aun me mi cabeza me subo al taxi. Trato de sonreír para que ella se sienta mas tranquila. Me sonríe de vuelta y levanta su mano en forma de despedida. Yo hago lo mismo, hasta que ya no puedo verla. Me recuesto finalmente en el asiento. Y lloro de nuevo.

...

Los siento venir. Una serie de sentimientos: miedo, angustia, nerviosismo llegan tan pronto como aterriza el avión.

Era la primera vez que viajaba sola. Y hacia, nada mas y nada menos, que otro continenete. Más específicamente en California, Estados Unidos.

Hace ya 20 min que había bajado del avión. Y espero frente a una pequeña cafetería, al culpable de que mi vida se arruinara por completo. Mi padre. Que esta retrasado. Y no es como si no supiera mi hora de llegada. Yo había estado escuchando cuando mi madre se lo repetía unas 10 veces antes de venir. Así que su retraso no estaba justificado.

"_Prométeme que le darás una oportunidad a tu padre"_

-Madre, no sé porque te prometí eso.- murmuro a mi misma mientras giro la cabeza buscando de nuevo a mi padre.

-¡SORA!

-Hablando del rey de roma.-murmuro de nuevo mientras giro hacia el hombre que grita mi nombre y hace señas con los brazos.

Y para mi disgusto no esta solo. Ha traído toda su comitiva.

Suspiro y me encamino hacia ellos.

Cuando llego mi padre se adelanta en un claro intento de abrazarme. Pero debe de haber visto mi cara de susto, porque termina por posar una mano en mi cabeza. La acaricia ligeramente y luego la aparto.

-Bienvenida Sora. Espero que tu viaje haya sido cómodo.

-Sí, claro.- El espera a que yo agregara algo más. Pero al ver que no digo nada vuelve a tomar la palabra.

-Me alegra hija.- se ve nervioso, y de repente abre los ojos como si recordara algo.- Quiero presentarte a algunas personas.

El se pone a mi lado y poza un brazo sobre mis hombros. Yo me pongo rígida al instante e intento no moverme mucho.

-Quiero presentarte a mi…-el duda como si no supiera cómo llamarla para no hacerme sentir incomoda. Yo lo miro y me relajo un poco. El esta tan nervioso que al final intento ayudarlo un poco.

-Es tu esposa, Elizabeth ¿no es así?- digo adelantándome para safarme de su abrazo y le ofrezco la mano a su esposa. No me preocupo en hablarle en Ingles pues mi madre me comentó que toda la familia de mi padre manejaban muy bien el japonés.

La mujer me sonríe cariñosamente. Parece una persona amable.

-Así es Sora, tu padre ha hablado tanto de ti que ansiaba conocerte.-me sonríe mientras sostiene mi mano y yo le sonrió de vuelta.- Así que, Bienvenida querida.

Mi padre me mira y veo gratitud en su mirada. Yo definitivamente no tenía planeado ponérselo tan fácil pero nada ganaría haciéndome enemiga de la familia con la que tendría que convivir.

Ya más relajado me empieza a presentar al resto de la familia. Eran tres los nuevos hijos de mi padre. Amanda y Emily eran hijas del primer matrimonio de Elizabeth. Mientras que el pequeño Sean era hijo de ambos. Mi hermano. Medio Hermano en realidad, pero hermano al fin y al cabo. Siempre había soñado con que mis padres regresaran y tuvieran otro hijo, al que pudiera ayudar con sus tareas o cuidarlo mientras mis padres salían a divertirse.

Me acerco para saludar a mi pequeño nuevo-hermano. Pero este es demasiado tímido, que corre a esconderse tras su mamá.

-Vamos Sean saluda a tu hermana Sora.

-¿Hermana?-dice mientras sale de detrás de su madre.

-Si mi pequeño. Sora es tu hermana también.

El niño curioso se acerca poco a poco a mí. Yo me agacho a su altura, para que no se sienta intimidado.

-¿Eres mi hermana?-pregunta en inglés una vez que esta frente a mí.

-Sí, supongo que lo soy.-le digo con la mejor pronunciación posible, mientras le doy la mano.-Me llamo Sora

El toma mi mano entre las suyas y me sonríe.

-Yo me llamo Sean y tengo 4 años.- dice al mismo tiempo que levanta 4 dedos.- ¿Cuántos años tienes tu?

-17, así que voy a ser tu hermana mayor. Espero que nos llevemos bien.

El asiente. Y de repente se lanza hacia mí y me abraza. Su acción me toma tanto por sorpresa que casi caigo. Por fortuna logro mantener el equilibro. Y antes de que pueda corresponder el abrazo él se suelta y corre de nuevo detrás de su madre.

-Es muy tímido Sora, pero creo que le has caído muy bien.- dice mientras acaricia la cabeza del pequeño.

-Espero que encuentres agradable la escuela, y si tienes algún problema solo dime.- Miro a la sonriente Emily quien era la que había hablado ¿Acaso sus hijas también estaban en esa escuela-internado? Confundida decido preguntar.

-¿Qué no era una escuela-internado?

-Lo es, como todos sus estudiantes son japoneses, de descendencia o nacionalidad, tienen el internado para aquellos que no tienen donde quedarse como tú. A diferencia de nostras que si tenemos una casa, solo acudimos a clases.-dice la otra hermana con toda la intención de molestarme.

Al parecer no todos estan de acuerdo con mi llegada.

-¡Amanda!- le reprende su madre.

-Que madre ¿Es la verdad?- dice mientras se gira en dirección a la salida.

-Amanda ven acá.- grita de nuevo su madre pero ella la ignora.- Sora lo siento, es solo que Amanda está un poco sensible con lo de tu llegada ella, como es de tu edad cree que la reemplazaras de alguna manera. Espero la entiendas.

Yo sonrío forzadamente.- No se preocupe.

-Y espero que no creas lo que dijo. Si decidimos que estuvieras en el internado fue solo porque no queríamos que te sintieras incomoda. Sé que esto es difícil para ti, el hecho de que tu papá tenga una familia nueva. Por eso convenimos que lo mejor sería que te quedaras en el internado. Te apuesto a que te sentirás como en casa. Por supuesto si crees que te sentirás más a gusto con nosotros solo tienes que decirlo y te llevaremos a casa. Es solo cuestión de que nos digas que es lo que prefieres.

-El internado está bien, no quisiera causarles molestias.

-No es ninguna molestia hija.- Habla por fin mi papa.- Después de todo yo te invite, así que si deseas quedarte con nosotros solo dilo.

-En verdad no es necesario, yo preferiría quedarme en el internado sino les molesta.

-Si eso es lo que prefieres eso será hija.

-Gracias.

-Bueno.-dice mientras toma mis maletas.- Es hora de que nos vayamos.

El empieza a caminar con su familia. Yo me quedo rezagada a propósito. Ya he tenido suficiente con esta actuación de "Happy Family"

Camino detrás de ellos mientras rezo porque mi escuela sea un poco mejor que esto.

...

-Por fin sola. Digo mientras me dejo caer en mi nueva cama. Si soy sincera, lo cierto es que no estaba nada mal. Mi habitación es más grande que la tengo en casa. Incluso tengo mi propio baño y televisión. Al parecer mi padre no ha escatimado en gastos.

Y tenían mucha razón. Me siento mucho más cómoda aquí que si hubiera tenido que vivir con ellos y la odiosa Amanda.

Esto es definitivamente mil veces mejor. Decidida a hacer algo, comienzo a desempacar mis cosas. Cuando saco el retrato con mi madre, recuerdo que había prometido llamarla. Con tantas cosas lo había olvidado por completo.

Saco el celular que mi padre me ha dado y marco.

Después de tres tonos contesta.

-Mama. Soy Sora.-estoy tan emocionada de oírla de nuevo que termino llorando.

Ella también lo hace al escucharme. Le cuento todo desde que deje Japón hasta mi llegada a la escuela, y después de hablar casi una hora, decidimos que es momento de colgar no sin antes comenzar a llorar de nuevo.

Ella me dice que no me olvide de asearme correctamente todos los días. Ella también llora. Yo asiento como si ella pudiera verme. Aun llorosa cuelgo por fin con la promesa de llamarla de nuevo para contarle de mi nuevo día de escuela.

Sigo sacando algunas de mis cosas y veo una foto con Tai y Kaori, aparecemos los tres abrazados y sonrientes después de una tarde en la feria. Y entonces lloro más. Me siento patética ¿Cuántos adolescentes de mi edad no matarían por pasar por lo que estoy pasando yo? Muchos, sin duda. Incluso a mi me hubiera encantado, si me hubieran dado la oportunidad de escoger. Pero he ahí el problema. Nadie pregunto si quería o no hacerlo.

Finalmente me acerco a mi cama, me dejo caer boca abajo, y comienzo a sollozar de nuevo. Parecía que ese día me sería imposible dejar de llorar.

De repente alguien toca la puerta.

Yo salto por la sorpresa ¿Quién podría ser? No conozco a nadie que pudiera estar tocando. Como no escucho nada me vuelvo a recostar. Y entonces pasa de nuevo.

-¿Hola?- una chica llama desde el pasillo- ¿Hola? ¿Estás ahí?

No, no estoy. Así que es mejor que te vallas! pienso, pero ella llama otra vez, y me siento obligada a abrir la puerta. Entre más rápido lo haga, más rápido se irá.

Una chica con unos largos rizos castaños, espera al otro lado. Es alta y delgada. Es muy bonita, tiene una cálida sonrisa cuando me pregunta. -¿Estás bien?- Su voz suena algo preocupada -Soy Mimi, vivo en la habitación de a lado. ¿Acabas de llegar cierto? Creo que me tope con tus padre cuando llegué y estas paredes son mas delgadas de lo que parecen. Así que te escuche llorar y bueno... quise saber si estabas bien. Espero no molestar.

Yo niego, aunque de cierta manera prefería que no me hubiera escuchado.

De repente la veo buscar algo en sus bolsillo y saca un pañuelo rosado.

-Toma.- dice y no me queda otra mas que aceptarlo.-Lloré la primera noche también, e incluso cada vez que regreso de visitar a mis padre termino llorando así que no te preocupes - Ella inclina la cabeza, piensa por un momento y luego asiente.

-Tengo una idea. Te invito a mi cuarto, hay chocolate caliente y galletas recién hechas. Son perfectos para estas ocasiones.-Ella sonríe.

A pesar de mi misma, termino siguiéndola a su cuarto. Una vez dentro, pude percibir el olor del chocolate caliente. Su habitación se parece a ella misma, con colores vivos y llamativos, y cientos de recortes y fotografías pegadas por todas partes.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes aquí? -pregunto mientaras busco el pañuelo pero no logró encontrarlo. Ella lo nota por lo que me da otro y le doy las gracias.

-Este es mi cuarto año aquí. Nos mudamos por trabajo de mi padre, mi madre es americana pero siempre habíamos vivido en Japón. Cuando termino su trabajo decidieron volver, pero yo quería terminar aquí la escuela así que me dejaron quedarme hasta que terminara. E incluso me dejaran cursar la universidad si así lo deseo.

Quise llorar de nuevo.

-Lo siento, debes de estar muy sensible con todo esto de tus padres yéndose y yo hablando de los míos.

-No, perdóname tú a mí. Es que hace unos momentos hable con mi madre. En realidad las personas que viste no eran mis padres. Bueno el si era mi padre pero ella no lo era. Mi madre se quedo en Japón. Yo estoy aquí para pasar tiempo con mi padre, solo que nadie me pregunto si quería hacerlo.

-Ya veo, entonces no estás muy feliz de estar aquí supongo.

-No, lo cierto es que no. Además acababa de iniciar mi último año así que es difícil dejar todo y empezar en otro lado.

-Vaya lo siento mucho. Pero ya que estas aquí espero que te acostumbres pronto. Ya verás que no es tan malo. Todos aquí somos algo japoneses, así que no te sentirás tan mal.- el hecho de que ella tuviera una apariencia totalmente americana, la contradecía pero no quise hacer ningún comentario al respecto.

Le sonreí agradecida. Ella me ofrece la taza con chocolate caliente y en cuanto la pruebo me hace sentir mejor. Es cálido como la sonrisa de Mimi.

-Me gusta tu cuarto.- digo mientras miro a mi alrededor.- tiene mucho estilo, el mío en comparación luce muy apagado.

-Oh eso es porque vas llegando. Pero con gusto te ayudare a decorarlo. Tenemos carta blanca para hacer lo que queramos con nuestras habitaciones.- dice mientras me guiña el ojo.- Como puedes ver me gusta esto de la decoración.

-Muchas gracias. Te lo agradezco.

-No te preocupes, ser nueva debe ser difícil así que cualquier cosas que necesites solo dímelo.

-No sabes lo mucho que esto significa para mí.- digo mientras me levanto e intento distraerme para no terminar llorando de nuevo.

-¿Estos son tus amigos? Señalo un marco que tiene en su escritorio. En la foto aparecen 4 personas aparte de Mimi. Todos salen muy felices.

Mimi se acerca con una amplia sonrisa en su cara.

-Sí, ellos son Akira, Susy, Matt y Beth. Podrás conocerlos a todos mañana en el desayuno excepto a Beth, ella tuvo que cambiarse de escuela por el trabajo de su padre. Pero eso no impide que Matt vaya a verla en los días libres. Akira y Susy también son novios, así que estoy agradecida de tenerte, es un poco incomodo ser la única soltera.

¿Escuche bien? ¿Mimi me estaba invitando a sentarme con ella? Si no es porque no quería asustar a mi nueva amiga, la abrazaría en agradecimiento.

-Aunque supongo que algún día la conocerás. Beth viene de vez en cuando para ver a Matt. No hay manera de separarlos.- dice y algo en sus ojos me indica que ella no ve a su amigo como precisamente un amigo.

Eso me hace recordar a Tai. Mi ex novio y mejor amigo. Nuestra relación no fue nada profunda. Lo único que hacíamos era besarnos, y ni siquiera era nada especial. Cortamos mucho antes de lo del viaje, pero no fue la gran cosa. Ni siquiera lloré, si estaba triste pero solo porque él seguía siendo mi mejor amigo. Ahora el está saliendo con una linda chica de nuestro salón. Al parecer llevaba años enamorada de él, pero con lo despistado que es nunca lo notó. Me sentía feliz por él, al fin y al cabo primero fue mi mejor amigo.

Estoy a punto de preguntarle a Mimi cuáles clases está tomando, cuando su teléfono suena. Ella rueda los ojos y contesta- Mamá, es medianoche aquí, hay varias horas de diferencia ¿recuerdas?

¿Tan tarde era? Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta del tiempo que había pasado. Decido que es tiempo de irme.

-Debería irme- susurro -perdón por quedarme tanto tiempo.

- Espera un segundo- Mimi cubre el teléfono –Me encanto platicar contigo. ¿Nos vemos mañana? ¿en el desayuno?

-Sí. Nos vemos- Trato de decir esto lo más tranquila posible. Pues estoy tan emocionada que temo que se me note demasiado.

Cuando salgo de la habitación, aun estoy tan emocionada que no me doy cuenta que hay alguien justo frente a mi por lo que termino chocando con él.

El mueve su cabeza, un poco aturdido. Tiene el cabello rubio y desordenado y de alguna manera corto y largo al mismo tiempo. -Lo siento, no te vi. ¿Estás bien?

El me estaba hablando en Ingles. Oh Dios. Es inglés. No sabía lo que estaba diciendo pero si sabia reconocer el acento inglés del norteamericano. Y él definitivamente tenía acento inglés.

-Lo siento, pero no hablo inglés.

-Pregunte que si estabas bien. No te vi cuando saliste.- dijo en un perfecto japonés.

-Oh, no hay problema yo tampoco te vi.

-De pura casualidad sabes si Mimi está en su habitación.

Yo me quede mirándolo sin poder evitarlo. El era muy guapo. Y después de escucharlo con ese acento inglés, note también que tenía un aire europeo. Y sin embargo hablaba un fluido japonés. Una mezcla muy rara.

-Ella está ahí, soy nueva y ella me estaba dando la bienvenida.-digo de repente, mi voz sonó tan rara que baje la cabeza avergonzada. Mis mejillas seguramente estarán rojas, pensé.

Que humillación. Pero después de un rato escucho.

-Y ¿cómo te llamas chica nueva?-Levanto mi mirada sorprendida de que aun siguiera aquí.

El tenía una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

-Soy Sora Takenouchi.

-Yo soy Matt Ishida.-dijo.- vivo un piso arriba.

-Yo vivo aquí.- Apunto hacia mi cuarto. El sonríe de nuevo. Yo no puedo decir nada más.

El golpea a la puerta de Mimi, y salgo por fin de mi trance -Bueno. Te veo luego entonces, Sora.

Mi corazón se agita cuando escucho decir mi nombre con ese acento Inglés. Empiezo alejarme hacia mi puerta. Escucho que la puerta se abre con Mimi.

-¡Matt!-grita mientras se lanza a él. Quien le corresponde con la misma alegría. –Entra, y así me cuentas como estuvo tu fin de semana.

Yo me siento como una espía al estar ahí escuchando por lo que busco mi llave rápidamente y me meto a mi cuarto. Aun dentro de la habitación escucho las risas de Mimi y su amigo. Y entonces entiendo lo que decía Mimi. Esas paredes eran más delgadas de lo que parecían. Ellos siguen riendo y me pregunto si Mimi no sentirá algo as por su amigo que simple amistad. Sacudo mi cabeza y me dejo caer en la cama olvidándome del asunto. Y apenas cierro los ojos, me quedo profundamente dormida.


	3. Primer día

Podía escuchar el persistente sonido del despertador pero aun así mi cuerpo apenas pudo moverse. Había escuchado antes de la disritmia circadiana o más comúnmente conocido como el Jet lag. Pero nunca lo había creído, no al menos como lo mostraban en las películas.

Bueno ahora lo creía.

Dejando de lado que nunca había sido una persona demasiado madrugadora, esto era imposible de describir. Creo que si tuviera puesta una armadura de esas que parecen pesar toneladas no se compararía nada a la sensación de pesadez que mi cuerpo experimentaba en estos momentos.

Consideré dormir un rato más, al fin y al cabo ¿Quién asistía el primer día de clases?

Es decir, aun en Estados Unidos estaba segura que el protocolo sería el mismo. Profesores presentándose y dando una aburrida platica a cerca de lo que esperaban que hiciéramos y que no hiciéramos durante el semestre. Lo cual tomaría no más de 20 minutos y entonces daría por concluida la clase. Tal vez uno que otro mucho más intrépido intentaría una estúpida dinámica para conocernos que todos odiarían. En cualquiera de los casos, nada importante me perdería si faltaba a unas cuantas clases. Además el solo imaginarme como sería la escuela sin la compañía de Kaori o Tai era suficiente para que la idea de dormir ganará contra la de levantarme.

En momentos como estos me daba cuanta cuan dependiente era de ambos. Kaori siempre me había dicho que debería de relacionarme más con las personas, para mí no tenía sentido cuando la tenía a ella. Es decir no es que fuera antisocial, hablaba con el resto de mis compañeros pero siempre distante, sin intimar demasiado. En cambio Kaori sabía más cosas de mí que mi propia madre.

Ahh mi madre. Si no fuera por ella, en estos momentos no estaría ante la gran batalla entre levantarme o continuar durmiendo.

El despertador volvió a sonar. Ni siquiera había notado el momento en que se había parado. Bien a lo mejor el destino me estaba diciendo que lo mejor sería levantarme y acabar con ese infernal día.

Con eso en mente puse toda la fuerza que tenía, en mis brazos, los cuales apenas y lograron sostenerme. Cuando por fin logre sentarme miré de nuevo a mi atrayente cama y no pude evitar notar lo suave y cómoda que se veía. Sacudí la cabeza en un intento por despejar mi mente, si mis pensamientos continuaban por ese rumbo, difícilmente llegaría a la segunda clase, porque la primera seguro que no la alcanzaba. Como pude me levante y fui directa al baño. Si había algo que podría quitarme el sueño, eso era un buen y largo baño. Tome mi celular y comenzó mi lista especial de canciones para el baño. Sí, tenía una lista exclusiva para bañarme. Desde que soy de esas personas que duran horas en la ducha, tenía que buscar algo para animarla y entretenerme.

Comencé a cantar mientras me lavaba el cabello. Una vez Kaori se había burlado de mi cuando me pregunto que cuales eran las cosas que disfrutaba más y yo le respondí dormir, cantar mientras me baño y leer. No encontraba nada de malo en encontrar felicidad en cosas simples, pero ella siguió burlándose hasta que encontró otra cosas con que molestarme. A veces me preguntaba cómo es que habíamos llegado a ser tan buenas amigas, éramos tan diferentes que apenas y podía creer que alguna vez nos hubiéramos dignado a hablarnos. Un misterio más de la vida supongo.

Cuando término de sonar la quinta canción decidí que era mejor apurar, ya podría disfrutar de un largo baño una vez que terminará el día. Si no me daba prisa no alcanzaría ni a desayunar.

Y entonces fue cuando por fin mi mente se dignó a recordad.

Mimí. Desayuno.

Como podía haberlo olvidado. Claro no es como si ella fuera a morirse de la pena porque yo no apareciera, simplemente había sido amable porque había tenido la mala suerte de escuchar mis lamentables lloriqueos.

Aunque ¿no se quedó hasta tarde hablando con ese Británico amigo suyo? A lo mejor también se había levantado tarde como yo y aún seguía aquí. O a lo mejor solo me estaba llenando la cabeza de ideas para hacerme sentir mejor. De cualquier forma decidí verificar si mi teoría podría ser cierta.

Me vestí lo más rápido que pude con el uniforme que había dejado ayer mi padre. Si, lo único que me había hecho ilusión de venir aquí era que no tendría que utilizar un incómodo uniforme, pero vaya sorpresa que me lleve cuando me dijeron que eran completamente apegados al sistema japonés no solo se referían a sus programas, sino también al hecho de tener que llevar uniforme. Con un suspiró de resignación me dirigí hacia la pared que daba al cuarto de Mimi, pegué mi oreja a la pared y guarde silencio.

Nada, ni un solo ruido del otro lado. Y teniendo en cuenta que la pared era una coladera de sonidos no me quedo más que pensar que ella ya no estaba. Por supuesto que ya no estaba, las clases comenzaban a las 8 am y eran 7: 56.

Miré mi reflejo en el espejo. Mi corto cabello aún estaba mojado. Tai siempre se burlaba de el por lo corto que era, decía que yo podía pasar por el hombre en la relación. Que te diga eso tu novio no era muy halagador. Ni muy inteligente por su parte, pero por alguna razón no me molestaba mucho. Además siempre le contestaba que el bien podía cubrir la parte femenina entonces, no es que fuera afeminado ni nada, al contrario era capitán del equipo del futbol y todo, pero tenía el cabello más largo de lo que se acostumbraba en los hombres y lo cuidaba tanto que algunas veces me sorprendía lo especial que era con él. Podría decir que hasta envidiaba lo manejable y suave que era. Cosa que solo se notaba una vez que lo tocabas porque siempre solía traerlo en un estilo alborotado que hacía parecer lo contrario.

Miré mi cabello pensando en que podría hacer con él pero finalmente me rendí e hice lo mismo que hacia siempre. Lo cepille para que no se formaran nudos y lo deje suelto para que se secara naturalmente. Aunque el corte me limitaba mucho a la hora de peinarme, para alguien que siempre tenía el tiempo encima resultaba bastante práctico.

Tomé mi bolso y revisé una y otra vez que llevaba todo lo que necesitaba. Todo había sido patrocinado por mi padre claro. Él había sido muy meticuloso en todo. Había comprado infinidad de útiles desde libretas hasta plumones, colores y cientos de plumas y lápices, había comprado incluso perforadoras con formas ¿Para qué demonios iba yo a necesitar eso?

Me sentía como cuando iba a preescolar que traía todo ese material que se necesitaba para hacer las manualidades.

Y luego estaba este hermoso bolso rosa, que lucía bastante caro para el uso que le daría. Claro, yo le había dicho que era demasiado cuando comencé a ver la cantidad de cosas que bajaba de sus elegante camioneta, pero él dijo que no quería que me faltara nada.

Metí mi ejemplar de Pride and Prejudice de Jane Austen. Era lo único bueno que había hecho mi padre desde que se fue.

Un día llegue a la casa y mi madre me dijo que mi padre había mandado un libro, él sabía que yo adoraba leer después de todo había sido el quien me había inculcado aquel gusto por los libros, pero cuando a él le encantaba leer clásicos yo me iba más por la fantasía y el romance. Así que estuve bastante reacia a leerlo, además había enviado una edición en inglés que aunque era bastante aventajada en el idioma no tenía la seguridad de que podría disfrutar leyéndolo.

Lo deje en mi cuarto por mucho tiempo hasta que un día con diccionario en mano me decidí a leerlo. Y fue la mejor decisión de mi vida. Bueno tal vez no la mejor, pero ciertamente de las más acertadas. Desde ese día comencé a leer más de los libros que mi padre había dejado en casa. Atesoraba cada uno de ellos, pues me hacía sentir más cerca de él. Nos pasábamos horas comentándolos cada vez que llamaba.

Claro que todo cambió cuando me enteré que se estaba separando de mi madre para vivir con otra familia. Con otras hijas que ni siquiera era realmente sus hijas. Me enojé tanto que tomé todos sus libros, todos aquellos que me habían ayudado a no extrañarlo tanto, y los doné a una biblioteca. Done los 57 libros que había dejado en casa, lo único de lo que no pude deshacerme fue de mi ejemplar de pride and prejudice, me dije que Jane Austen no tenía la culpa de que mi padre tuviera tan poco sentido de la lealtad. Así que lo conservé y aun ahora no lo soltaba nunca. Sus hojas estaban tan desgastadas por el uso, que me daba un poco de miedo seguir cargándola a todos lados y que terminará por desprenderse alguna pero no podía evitar llevarla a donde fuera.

Bien, ahora si parecía que no olvidaba nada. Mire el reloj 8:03. Bueno definitivamente no alcanzaría la primera clase, pero era algo que ya me había hecho a la idea.

Salí por fin de la habitación y sentí como el nerviosismo recorría todo mi cuerpo. Odiaba estar aquí. Odiaba no haber hecho caso al despertador la primera vez que sonó, ahora tendría que atravesar sola el edificio que seguramente estaba lleno de chicos y chicas que estarían platicando animadamente de sus vacaciones, mientras que yo intentaba sobrevivir a mi primer día. Sin tan solo me hubiera acordado de Mimí no tendría que pasar por todo esto sola.

Bueno, lamentándome no arreglaría nada. Así que apresuré el paso y me dirigí al área donde se encontraba la cafetería. Me costó unos buenos cinco minutos encontrar la puerta correcta, y justo cuando por fin la encontré. Vi la silueta de una chica alejarse por el pasillo hacia la salida, justo en el momento en el que iba a doblar la chica miro hacia donde estaba y me di cuenta que era Mimi.

Bien, no era un día tan malo después de todo.

Levante la mano para saludarla, pero ella simplemente apresuro su paso y el de su acompañante. Estaba con el chico rubio de anoche.

¿Sería que no me había visto? No, claro que lo hizo. Lo puede ver en su cara, el reconocimiento y luego la sorpresa. Es que acaso era sonámbula y había ido a su cuarto a insultarla, porque de otra forma no encontraba explicación para el evidente rechazo que acababa de sufrir por su parte.

Bien Sora, un aplauso a tus habilidades sociales. En serio que odiaba que Kaori tuviera siempre la razón.

Sentí un golpe en mi espalda seguida por una pregunta.

-¿Vas a entrar o no?- preguntó alguien en inglés. O al menos eso fue lo que alcance a escuchar. Aunque podría leer de maravilla el idioma, seguir una conversación seguía pareciéndome imposible.

Mire a la chica quien esperaba impacientemente y me di cuenta que seguía paraba frente a la puerta de la cafetería. Me aparté enseguida y la chica murmuró algo que no alcancé a entender. Algo malo seguramente.

Entré justo después de ella y me sentí aliviada al ver que había muy pocas personas. Rezagados que seguramente, al igual que yo habían preferido dormir unos minutos más. Fui hacia donde se ordenaba la comida, revisé lo que había disponible una y otra vez en busca de algo que me sonará familiar, pero todo era comida occidental.

Odiaba la comida occidental. Y eso sí que era un problema.

Podría sobrevivir sin amigos. Pero sobrevivir sin comida, no, definitivamente moriría antes de poder regresar a casa. Con un suspiro, pedí algo de fruta y me senté en la mesa más apartada que encontré. Miré el reloj eran las 8:21 am.

¿Que estaría haciendo Mimí fuera de clase?

De una cosa si estaba segura, ella no estaba buscándome. Seguí escarbando en mi cabeza para encontrar que era lo que había hecho, para que me evitara tan fervientemente. Tomé un poco de fruta y estrujé mi cerebro en busca de una posible respuesta pero nada pareció aparecer en mi mente.

Sea lo que fuese que había hecho que ella corriera lejos de mí como si estuviera viendo un demonio devorar a alguien, seguramente no lo sabría nunca. Y no es como si me desilusionará terminar con nuestra larga amistad de una hora, si no tomo en cuanta el tiempo que estuve dormida, pero de alguna manera me sentía molesta. Es decir, si vas a ignorar a alguien no le pidas que tome el desayuno contigo.

Cansada de darle tanta importancia al asunto apuré lo que me quedaba de la fruta y saque mi floral termo, cortesía de la esposa de mi padre, y tome un poco de agua.

Teniendo en cuenta lo difícil que me había parecido encontrar la cafetería, siendo que esta estaba en el mismo edificio y que la había visitado en el recorrido con mi padre apenas el día anterior, era mejor que me pusiera en marcha sino quería llegar tarde a mi segunda clase.

En cuanto salí del edificio de los dormitorios me dirigí al de la escuela que se encontraba justo a l otro lado y que se conectaba por medio de un hermoso jardín con un estilo verdaderamente oriental. Una vez que entre al edificio y cambie mis zapatos, comencé a sentirme un poco abrumada. Al parecer las clases habían terminado pronto porque había muchas personas por los pasillos.

Saque la hoja en la que se indicaba mi siguiente clase, la cual tenía adjunta un mapa del aula donde tomaría dicha clase. Algo bastante bueno teniendo en cuenta mi pésimo sentido de la orientación. Aun con el dichoso mapa me tomo bastante encontrar el aula. Pude ver que la puerta seguía abierta por lo que el profesor aun no llegaba, así que me detuve un momento para buscar la hoja que tendría que entregarle. Antes de que pudiera siquiera mirar dentro de mi bolso algo me golpeo con tanta fuerza que terminé cayendo sobre mis rodillas y por tratar de meter los brazos solté la bolsa, dispersando por el suelo todo su contenido.

Aún estaba algo aturdida pero alcance a escuchar la voz de un chico que no dejaba de disculparse. Las palabras salían de su boca con tanta rapidez que no alcance a entender nada más a parte de unos cuantos "_lo siento"_

Se agacho frente a mí y entonces pude verlo. Era totalmente japonés. Ojos rasgados, piel blanca y pelo oscuro. El seguía hablando tan rápido que no entendía nada.

-Lo siento, acabo de llegar aquí ayer y no entiendo bien el Ingles.- dije antes de que siguiera hablando más.-Así que realmente no he entendido nada de lo que decías.

Él puso una sonrisa y me di cuenta que era bastante lindo.-Lo siento, es raro encontrar a alguien que no hable Inglés- dijo con un japonés bastante decente- Me estaba disculpando por haberte arrollado con tan poca delicadeza.

¿Es que había una forma delicada de arrollar a alguien?

-No te preocupes- dije mientras recogía mis cosas que aún seguían dispersas por el suelo- Yo también tuve parte de culpa por quedarme parada en medio del pasillo.

-Bueno supongo entonces que ambos tuvimos algo de culpa- dijo con una sonrisa mientras me ayudaba a devolver las cosas a mi bolso- Buen libro- dijo al entregarme mi copia P&P

-¿Lo has leído?

Bueno Sora si el chico está diciendo "Buen libro" es seguramente porque lo leyó. Y al parecer él también pensó lo mismo porque dijo:

-No, yo vi la película- sonrió burlonamente antes de aclarar- Estoy bromeando, si lo leí en clase de literatura el año pasado, al principio no tenía muchas ganas pero termino gustándome más de lo que esperaba. Aunque sigo sin verle el atractivo al Sr. Darcy.

Si no fuera una persona tan discreta mi boca hubiera caído al suelo ¿Qué no le veía el atractivo al Sr. Darcy? De acuerdo tal vez era diferente para los hombres pero no podía evitar sentirme un poco indignada por su comentario.

-Bueno así son los libros, no todos podemos tener la misma opinión de ellos.- dije intentando ocultar mi evidente disgusto.

El hizo una mueca – ¿No me digas que eres de esas que están enamoradas del Sr. Darcy?

-¿Qué tiene de malo si lo fuera?- Lo cual si soy, pensé.

-No, nada- dijo rápidamente- Como dijiste cada uno tiene sus opiniones- dijo bastante consiente de estar metiéndose en un tema espinoso.

Yo estaba a punto de continuar con la discusión pero una voz masculina me interrumpió.

-Vaya, me gusta que el romanticismo no se haya perdido en estas nuevas generaciones pero no creen que este no es el mejor lugar para una declaración

-¡Sr. Smith!- dijo el chico poniéndose de pie. Fue hasta entonces que me di cuenta que seguía en el piso. Me puse de pie también y miré al profesor.

Estaba en sus treinta, y era de esos profesores que hacían que sus alumnas se sintieran particularmente atraídas por la escuela. Era rubio, bastante alto y con los ojos más verdes que había visto nunca. Aunque realmente no es como si hubiera visto mucho. A lo mejor un par o algo así.

¿Smith?. Me sonaba de algo. Y no era por algún actor. Enseguida caí en cuenta.

Andrew Smith. Mi profesor de inglés básico avanzado.

Si a pesar de que estaba en mi último año, había tenido que tomar ingles intermedio avanzado debido a mis escasas y casi nulas habilidades para la conversación en dicho idioma.

- Sr. Williams, veo que hoy se ha levantado temprano. Y aunque sé que no las necesita, si se inscribió a mis clases, debería al menos asistir, porque después de todo esto aparecerá en sus notas y créame que no pasará si no pone el mismo empeño que el resto – dijo al chico quién no pareció nada preocupado, después se dirigió hacia mí- ¿Y cuál es su nombre señorita?

Pero antes de que pudiera decirle mi nombre el chico Williams intervino.

-Ella no entiende el inglés profesor- dijo hablando en inglés.- ¿Él ha preguntado tu nombre?

No sabía si reír o llorar.

El profesor hizo una mueca que no supe bien cómo interpretarlo. Era algo así como de desesperación. No lo sabía.

-Ehhmm. Cuando dije que no lo entendía me refería a que me costaba entenderlo no que no lo supiera del todo.- dije en mi mejor imitación de acento americano. El cual, por cierto, era desastroso.

-Es usted la señorita Takenouchi - dijo de repente el profesor Smith.

Asentí- Sí, y creo que estoy en su clase.- dije obviando algo que el claramente ya sabía.

El asintió de todas maneras- Bien Takenouchi usted espere aquí en lo que la presento al grupo, y usted Williams es mejor que entre.

Ambos se dirigieron al aula y yo me quede en la puerta esperando.

¿Por qué el chico estaría tomando la clase cuando era evidente que no le hacía falta?

Era un poco vergonzoso estar con todos estos chicos de segundo siendo de último.

-Pase señorita Takenouchi- entré y sentí como los nervios me recorrían de pies a cabeza.

El grupo era bastante reducido. Ya que mucho de los que llegaba ya sabían el idioma y no necesitaban llevar la clase. Pero a las personas como yo que no podían seguir una conversación sin perderse a mitad de camino, no nos quedaba remedio.

Hice mi presentación lo más breve posible. Un chico sonreía desde la parte posterior y vi que se trataba del chico Williams. Estaba en una de las mesas de trabajo junto con un chico rubio que me miraba con diversión.

-Muy bien Señorita Takenouchi, aquí trabajamos por equipos y dado que es nueva y a la única persona que parece conocer es al señor Williams, puede unirse a su equipo. Si ellos están de acuerdo.

El chico asintió y el profesor levanto su mano indicando que fuera a sentarme.

-Muy bien les dejaré unos minutos para que se conozcan y platique un momento. Y después comenzaremos.- y con eso salió del aula.

Todos se dispersaron y comenzaron a platicar. Yo me quedé sola en la mesa a excepción de Williams que no tardó en hacerme plática

-Vaya así que Sora Takenouchi, no me había dado cuenta que ni siquiera había preguntado tu nombre.- dijo.

Me giré y lo encontré sonriendo.

-Bueno creo que lo de nosotros no fue exactamente una presentación muy convencional.

Él se río- Tienes razón, cuando veo una chica generalmente pregunto su nombre antes de arrollarla por el pasillo. Por cierto, soy Williams Hiroji, lo sé suena fatal pero mi madre quería un nombre japonés y mi padre hace todo lo que mi madre dice.

No pude evitar reírme de eso- Mucho gusto Hiroji-san.

El hizo una mueca- Preferiría que me llamaras Will, así es como me dicen aquí. Y si pudieras olvidar lo del _san_ la verdad es que solo los profesores usan los honoríficos. A excepción del Sr. Smith, claro está ya que el imparte inglés.

Realmente no tenía ningún inconveniente en llamarlo de cualquier forma. Si, con mis compañeros no acostumbraba a hablar con tanta confianza dejando de lado a Tai, Kaori y unas pocas amigas más, al resto lo trataba con la formalidad acostumbrada, pero esto no era Japón así que no veía el problema.

Como decía el dicho _When in Rome,_ _do as the romans do, _lo había leído poco antes de venir y parecía que se convertiría en mi estrategia durante el tiempo que estuviera aquí.

-Claro, no hay problema. Aunque me gusta más el nombre de Hiroji - De alguna forma, me hacía sentir más en casa, pensé- Pero claro que si prefieres el otro no hay problema. Tú puedes llamarme Sora en ese caso.

-Bueno supongo que me puedes decir Hiroji si así lo quieres, lo cierto es que no tengo problema con el nombre pero solo mi madre me llama así. Bueno ella y también T.K pero él lo hace para molestarme. Hablando de el-dijo mientras bajaba de su banco- acompáñame te presentaré a los chicos.

Lo seguí hasta donde estaba un grupo de chicos. Me presentó a caca uno de ellos.

En general eran bastante simpáticos y como al igual que yo la mayoría no dominaba el inglés. A excepción del rubio que constantemente se secreteaba en ingles con Hiroji, algo bastante molesto. Se llamaba T.K. o al menos así se hacía llamar, porque dudaba mucho que alguien realmente se llamase así.

Los miré con mal humor, y al parecer el chico rubio, me negaba a decirle T.K., sintió mi miraba pues se giró con una gran sonrisa. Enseguida se me vino a la mente el chico británico, el amigo de Mimi de quien no recordaba el nombre.

La verdad es que se parecían bastante. O tal vez solo era el cabello rubio lo que me hacía creer que se parecía, eso y el inconfundible acento Inglés que salía de él cada vez que se secreteaba con Hiroji.

-Así que eres una BRJ. Debe ser difícil el cambio.- dijo el con su perpetua sonrisa.

¿Una qué? ¿Eso era una clase de insulto americano que no conocía? Con la fascinación que tenían los estadounidenses por cortar cada palabra o frase no estaba segura de sentirme ofendida o no.

Hiroji pareció ver mi confusión porque enseguida aclaró.

-BRJ es lo que usamos para decir Born and raised in japan. Mencionaste que era la primera vez que venías así que supuse que ese sería tu caso.

Bueno ciertamente no era ningún insulto pero se sentía como uno ¿Qué había de malo en haber nacido y crecido en Japón? ¿Por qué poner etiquetas como si fuéramos de una especie diferente?

-La mayoría hemos vivido aquí desde siempre, los pocos que son originarios de Japón se mudaron desde muy pequeños por lo que apenas y cuentan como un BRJ.- continuo el rubio- Tu eres la primera que conozco que es realmente una BRJ.

Si no paraba con eso de su BRJ me iba a enfadar seriamente.

-Bueno estoy segura que hay muchos más como yo ahí fuera solo que no has buscado bien. Y si pudieras cortar con eso de BRJ te estaría muy agradecida, me haces sentir como si fuera alguna especie de animal en peligro de extinción.-dije sin poder evitar poner en manifiesto mi desagrado por el término.

Lejos de molestarse el chico soltó una gran carcajada. Hiroji se debatía entre reír y mostrarse serio.

-Lo siento- dijo una vez que dejo de reírse.- No era mi intensión ofenderte, nunca lo había visto desde ese punto de vista. Que debo admitir que es bastante gracioso.

-T.K. encuentra gracioso todo lo que a la demás personas les parece molesto.

-No es un defecto encontrar humor en las incomodidades de otros, yo lo veo más bien como ser ingenioso.

-Bueno a mí no me gusta que hagan de las mías algo con lo que divertirse, sea ingenioso o no.

-Lo siento, no era lo que quería dar a entender, a veces me lio un poco con el japonés.- dijo, y aunque sonaba bastante arrepentido dudaba mucho que lo que dijera fuera cierto. Más bien parecía que se había dado cuenta lo mal que había sonado y quería excusarse con su _mal japonés_. Si claro, pensé en seguir con la discusión ignorando su pobre intento de excusa pero al final decidí que lo mejor sería seguirle la corriente.

-No te preocupes, eso pasa cuando es un idioma que no dominas. Con la practica mejorarás tu problema de sintaxis y a lo mejor de paso arreglas ese problema con el acento que te suena fatal.- dije sin poder evitar picarlo un poco. Lo cierto que su japonés si bien no era impecable era bastante bueno.

Y él lo sabía porque sonrió burlonamente. Casi podía escuchar los engranes trabajando en su mente. Aunque mi idea en un principio era seguirle el juego lo cierto no pude evitar darle algo de su propia medicina.

-Es una bendición que sea amigo de una BRJ, quien mejor para corregir mi terrible acento.- dijo remarcando las últimas dos palabras

De acuerdo, tenía que admitir que el chico era bastante bueno, pero yo apenas y estaba calentando.

-¿En serio? Pensé que yo era la única que conocías. Debes presentármela seguro que encontraríamos mucho de qué hablar.

El parecía disfrutar tanto como yo, pero al final no pudimos decidir quién de los dos era el mejor, ya que el Sr. Smith regresó.

Nos ordenó que guardáramos silencio y regresáramos a nuestros lugares. Nos puso una de esas dinámicas que yo tanto odiaba. Teníamos que escoger una pareja y platicar de gustos y ese tipo de cosas. Y al final cada compañero tendría que presentar al otro frente al resto de la clase.

Desde que yo era la única nueva esta dinámica para conocernos era estúpida.

Miré entre mis compañeros de equipo y me di cuenta que todos había hecho rápidamente parejas. Casi había esperado que Hiroji me pidiera hacer el ejercicio con él, pero desde que tenía una marcada imposibilidad para el inglés hablado, el debió de haber querido evitar el tedio de tenerme como compañera.

Miré alrededor y todos parecían tener pareja ya, desde luego todos tenía al menos un año de conocerse y yo era la única nueva de ultimo año que había por ahí.

-¡Sora!- alguien tocó mi hombro y me volteé bastante extrañada de escuchar una voz femenina, desde que los únicos que había conocido eran chicos.

Me encontré con la sonriente cara de Emily la hijastra de mi padre. ¿Había estado todo este tiempo en el mismo salón?

-¡Hola!- dije tratando de sonar animada- Vaya, no había notado que estábamos en la misma clase.

-Te veías bastante nerviosa mientras te presentabas por lo que no quise llamar tu atención y luego cuando el profesor se fue te pusiste a platicar con Will y T.K., y no preferí no interrumpirlos.

-¿Will?- dije confundida- Ahh te refieres a Hiroji, si teníamos una plática bastante interesante.- dije recordando que aún no terminaba con el rubio.- Aunque nada importante, no habrías interrumpido nada si te hubieras acercado.

Ella pareció querer preguntar por lo que habíamos conversado pero al final terminó cambiando de tema.

-Bueno me acerque para ver si necesitabas pareja para el ejercicio.- dijo algo tímida- me pareció ver que aún no tenías y como eres nueva…

Mi cara se iluminó y casi lloré de la alegría casi pensé que sería de esos que nadie elige y que tienen que ir con el profesor para que le asigné a alguien.

Por un momento la idea de que Emily tal vez fuera igual de desagradable que su hermana y que esto era una trampa para algún plan malvado, paso por mi mente. Pero la deseche al momento, Emily sin duda se parecía más a la hermanastra buena del cueto de cenicienta y Amanda encajaba perfectamente como la mala. Lo que a mí me dejaba en el papel de cenicienta.

Absurdo.

Definitivamente no pasaría por todo lo que ella pasó sin hacer nada, en espera de un príncipe me salvará.

-Me encantaría, y gracias. Porque estoy segura que ya tenías con quien hacerlo pero viste mi cara de animal desesperada en busca de alimento y decidiste apiadarte de mí.- Al menos así me había imaginado a mí misma mientras miraba la habitación en busca de un compañero.

Tenía que parar con estas comparaciones con animales, pensé

Ella rio lo bastante alto como para que mis compañeros de mesa dejaran sus pláticas para ver que era tan gracioso. Giré y me di cuenta que Hiroji y el rubio, nos miraban divertidos. Hice una mueca ignorándolos y me volví hacia Emily y noté que su rostro estaba sonrojado. Miraba discretamente a mis espaldas y desde que Hiroji y el rubio parecían ser los chicos más atractivos de toda la clase, estaba casi segura de saber a quién miraba.

Tal vez sus intenciones no eran del todo solidarias. Ella pareció notar que la miraba porque sacudió su cabeza y me miro sonrojándose aún más.

-Bueno es mejor que empecemos.

Emily fue de mucha ayuda, ella manejaba muy bien el inglés después de todo aquí había nacido. No se podía ser malo en su propio idioma. O al menos no el punto de no darte a entender.

Corrigió cada palabra que yo pronunciaba mal y me ayudó a escribir todo lo que tenía que decir. Apenas y acabamos a tiempo, por lo que no pudimos platicar mucho.

El profesor fue nombrando uno a uno a cada equipo. Las presentaciones fueron bastante breves y aburridas, hasta la de Hiroji y su amigo, de quien tendría que investigar su nombre, su verdadero nombre, si no quería llamarlo por accidente _el rubio_. Todos reímos con sus ocurrencias, y me sorprendí al darme cuenta que había entendido por completo su presentación. Tal vez este día no iba a ser tan malo, pensé después de todo.

Finalmente llego nuestro turno, y a pesar de los nervios creo que era la vez que mejor había hablado. Emily se desenvolvió sin problemas por supuesto y todos nos dieron un aplauso al final.

Por fin el profesor dio por terminada la clase y nos encargó leer las siguientes lecciones.

Le di las gracias a Emily y me acerque a mi asiento. Ni si quiera me sorprendí cuando escuche al rubio acercarse.

-Vaya sorita- dijo con toda la intención de molestar- Si tú decides ayudarme con mi horroroso acento yo prometo ayudarte con el tuyo.

Una sonrisa cruzó mi rostro, bueno no podía molestarme. Después de todo había sido yo la que empezó eso de los acentos.

-Vaya eres muy amable- dije mientras guardaba mis cosas- Te tendré en mente si alguna vez necesito ayuda.

-Vamos T.K. deja de molestarla- dijo Hiroji entrando en mi defensa- Lo siento así es él, pero no es mala persona.

-Solo estamos jugando Hiroji ¿no es cierto Sora?- dijo mientras ponía cara de inocencia. La cual era tan falsa que no pude evitar reír.

-No te preocupes, mi mejor amiga es igual a él, así que ya llevo unos años de práctica.- dije restándole importancia.

Ambos sonrieron.- Bueno para que no queden rencores ¿qué tal si te vienes a comer con nosotros? Claro, si es que aún no tienes planes.

Me sentí un poco aprensiva al escuchar su invitación ¿De verdad querían comer conmigo o terminaría siendo igual que con Mimí? Definitivamente no soportaría ser ignorada de nuevo. Aun así decidí tomar el riesgo. Después de todo lo peor que podría pasar es que terminará comiendo de nuevo sola en la cafetería.

-No, desde que falté a mi primera clase no he tenido la oportunidad de conocer a nadie. Así que sí, me gustaría comer con ustedes.

-En ese caso, pásame tu número y te mandó un mensaje con la dirección del lugar a donde iremos ¿O prefieres que te esperemos?- dijo Hiroji mientras anotaba mi número.

-¿No comeremos en la cafetería?- pregunté confundida.

Ellos hicieron una mueca de asco.

-¿Has visto lo que venden?- yo negué, había estado en la de los dormitorios, más no en la de la escuela. Pero suponía que no eran muy diferentes.- A eso no se le puede llamar comida. Nosotros y la mayoría del alumnado preferimos ir a un local no muy lejos. Es un bufete que tiene de todo. Ya verás que te encanta

-De pura casualidad tiene comida japonesa- dije esperanzada.

El rubio hizo una mueca.-Sí, pero querida, estas en América deberías intentar algo más local. Toda tu vida has comida japonesa, no estás un poco cansada- yo negué efusivamente. El me miro y soltó un largo suspiro.- Tenías que ser una BRJ, está bien solo por esta vez lo dejaré pasar, pero la próxima vez que vayamos tendrás que ser más audaz.

¿Qué había de malo si yo quería comer comida japonesa? ¿Quién era el para decirme que comer? Me dispuse a seguir la discusión pero sentí mi celular vibrar en mi bolsillo. Lo saque y ví un número desconocido.

-Es mi numero- dijo el rubio- Mándame un mensaje cunado termines tu última clase, y te diré dónde encontrarnos.

Hiroji y él se despidieron y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, él rubio se acercó y me besó en la mejilla. Mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, y no me pude mover.

Él se rio por mi reacción y Hiroji solo atino a negar con la cabeza. Antes de que pudiera protestar nada el salió del salón despidiéndose con la mano.

-Nos vemos al rato Sorita.

Agarré mis cosas y salí intentando alcanzarlo pero ya se había perdido entre el mar de estudiantes.

Bien, no era más que un beso en la mejilla. Aquí solo era un saludo, no tenía por qué darle tanta importancia, pensé.

Decidí que lo dejaría pasar, aunque sabía que esta era solo una de más de sus formas de provocar, después de todo era una BRJ y como buena BRJ definitivamente no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de saludo. Sentía mis mejillas calientes, con esto él había ganado. Definitivamente no podría volver a acercarme a él sin pensar en esto. Casi pensé en mandar un mensaje y cancelar, pero eso solo me haría quedar como una cobarde.

Solté un suspiro y saqué mi hoja de horario, lo mejor sería ir buscando mi siguiente clase. Esperaba no llevar ninguna con Mimí o peor aún con Amanda. Ya había sido bastante por un solo día.

Cuando por fin logre encontrarla comencé a caminar, pero sentí una mano detenerme. Enseguida una voz femenina que ya conocía comenzó a hablar.

-Sora espera, necesito hablar contigo.


	4. Primer día II

Mis clases fueron pasando tan lentamente que comenzaba a desesperarme. Además no podía dejar de pensar en lo que me había dicho Emily. Ella me detuvo antes de que me encaminara a mi siguiente clase. No había dicho realmente gran cosa, pero la forma como lo había dicho es lo que me tenía intranquila. Parecía demasiado nerviosa, como si quisiera pedirme algo pero no estuviera segura de cómo hacerlo.

Al final solo arranco un pedazo de una hoja de su libreta y me dio su número. Lo saque del bolsillo donde lo había guardado y lo miré ¿Qué habría querido decirme? Tal vez había escuchado los malévolos planes que tenía su hermana tenía para mí y quería advertirme. Sonreí imaginándome a Amanda como una bruja mezclando cosas en su caldero. Definitivamente estaba aburrida.

Volví la atención a la clase pero mi concentración duro muy poco. Finalmente la campana sonó y mi estómago lo agradeció. Lo cierto es que mi hambre era en parte culpable de lo distraída que estaba. No podía dejar de pensar en la comida, con apenas un par de fruta en mis estómago era bastante comprensible, pensé.

Mandé un mensaje a T.K, tendría que conformarme con llamarlo así hasta que descubriera su verdadero nombre. Él contestó más rápido de lo que esperé y me dijo que me esperaban en el jardín que conectaba los dormitorios con la escuela. Por fortuna era un lugar que sabía dónde estaba.

Casi al llegar me detuve y los busqué con la mirada. Los encontré sentados en el pasto bajo un árbol. Hiroji parecía bastante aburrido. Mientras que T.K. conversaba con un chico y una chica. No muy segura de saber que hacer decidí marcar.

-Hola sorita- podía ver su sonrisa burlona desde aquí.

-Hola rubio- dije, y puede escuchar su risa desde donde estaba. De acuerdo eso no había sido tan gracioso como para que riera de esa forma.- Solo quería saber si está bien que llegue en este momento. Pareces estar ocupado.

El cayó en cuenta que lo estaba viendo por qué empezó a buscarme con la mirada, girando hacia todos lados.

-¿Dónde estás?

-No, lado equivocado- dije al ver que miraba al lado contrario de donde me encontraba- Ahora sí, justo frente a ti.- dije y levante una mano a modo de saludo. El me vio en seguida y vi cómo se formaba una sonrisa en su rostro. Yo colgué y me acerque a donde estaba el.

El chico y la chica me miraron con interés. Hiroji se levantó enseguida y me saludo con la mano.

-Hola de nuevo Sora.- dijo ofreciéndome una cálida sonrisa.

Yo le devolví el saludo.

-Chicos ella es la BRJ de la que les hablaba.- dijo poniendo un brazo alrededor de mis hombros. Bueno este chico no sabía lo que era el espacio personal.

Ambos se rieron, al parecer, bastante acostumbrados a sus ocurrencias.

-Hola chica BRJ, soy Akira Masen y ella es Susana Panettire.- dijo señalando a la chica.

-Su novia.- dijo dejando claro su posición.

Bueno, no podía culparla con un novio así yo también lo reclamaría para que a ninguna se le ocurriera intentar algo. El chico era muy atractivo, aunque su nombre era japonés no lo parecía en absoluto. Sus grandes ojos azules a la par de su traviesa sonrisa le daban un aire muy juvenil. Era muy guapo.

-Desde que las chicas se me lanzan como gatos a un pescado, mi querida novia no puede evitar dar una advertencia a cada mujer que se me acerca, así que no lo tomes personal la culpa solo es mía por ser tan atractivo.

Su novia soltó un sonido muy poco femenino.- Ya quisieras, cuando Matt está a tu lado las chicas difícilmente te notan.

-Tú me notaste.- dijo él en un tono empalagoso.

-Claro, soy la única chica en toda esta escuela que puede ver a través de su falso encanto.

- Bueno, bueno me conmueve mucho tu romántica historia Akira pero creo que es hora de que empecemos a movernos, mi estómago no deja de hacer ruidos raros.- dijo T.K. mientras los empujaba hacia la salida.

Comencé a caminar junto a Hiroji. No me fiaba del rubio.

-¿Siempre es así?- pregunté mirando hacia donde estaban los tres.

-¿Cuál de ellos? Bueno quien sea, de todos modos la respuesta será sí.

Me reí por eso.

Caminamos unas cuantas calles, giramos un par de veces en algunos cruces, hasta que por fin llegamos. Gracias a dios había decidido pedirles que me esperaran. Porque seguramente no habría llegado nunca.

Entramos al bullicioso lugar, al parecer era el lugar preferido de los estudiantes por que se veían uniformes por todos lados. El lugar estaba tan lleno que casi pensé que no alcanzaríamos lugar hasta que vi que alguien hacia señas y llamaba a Akira y T.K

-Ese es el hermano mayor de T.K.- dijo Hiroji mientras señalaba a la mesa- Y la chica junto a él se llama Mimí.

En ese momento me detuve paralizada por la sorpresa ¿Por qué de todas las personas T.K. tenía que ser hermano del amigo británico de Mimi? ¿Qué hago ahora? ¿Pongo una excusa y me voy, o me quedo y finjo que no pasa nada? ¿Qué realmente que era lo que pasaba? Siendo Mimí la que había ignorado con tanto ahínco mi presencia, no estaba segura de que era lo que estaba mal.

-¿Pasa algo sora?- preguntó Hiroji al darse cuenta que me había detenido.

-No, yo solo creo que debo…

Un momento, pensé. Porque tenía que irme yo, siendo Mimí la que me había ignorado. Es decir, si algún problema tenía conmigo allá ella. No iba a regresar a la escuela a comer sola, solo para que ella no se sintiera incomoda. No merecía tal consideración desde que no había mostrado ni un poco de remordimiento cuando me ignoró por la mañana.

-¿Sora?- pregunto de nuevo Hiroji ahora preocupado.-¿Estas bien?

-Sí, claro yo solo…- no sabía que decir

_Lo cierto es que la chica que está sentada con el hermano de T.K me ignoró en el pasillo esta mañana después de haberme invitado a desayunar con ella, y ahora no estoy segura de querer comer con ustedes_…

Complicado.

- No es nada, vayamos a sentarnos.

El resto por supuesto no había notado que nos habíamos retrasado. Una vez que llegamos a la mesa evite mirar hacia donde estaba Mimí, no estaba segura de que ella me hubiera visto ya.

-Vaya por fin están aquí- dijo el amigo de Mimí con su profundo acento inglés.

-Nada de Inglés por esta tarde hermano, tenemos entre nosotros a una BRJ, no queremos que se sienta excluida.- dijo T.K mientras jalaba una silla para sentarse

Yo que estaba más preocupada por evitar la mirada de Mimí no me di cuenta que todos me miraban. Incluyéndola a ella claro.

-Vaya, así que no entiendes el Inglés, bueno no te preocupes yo llevo aquí casi toda mi vida y siento que algunas veces no entiendo lo que me dicen.- dijo Akira en un intento por hacerme sentir mejor.

-¿A quién se le ocurre ir a estudiar a un país del cual no sabe su idioma? Es ridículo.- dijo Susy con burla, sentándose a un lado de Mimí.

Y entonces la vi y ella evitó mi mirada rápidamente. Si antes me habían quedado dudas, esto definitivamente lo confirmaba. Mimí me estaba evitando.

Giré mi vista y me di cuenta que era la única que seguía de pie. Akira se había sentado frente a su odiosa novia, T.K, estaba a su lado y Hiroji se había sentado en la orilla dejado libre únicamente las cabeceras de la mesa. Parecería algo estúpido si me iba y me sentaba al otro extremo teniendo una silla libre delante de mí, así que senté en la que estaba más cerca.

Una vez que me senté me di cuenta que el amigo de Mimí no dejaba de mirarme ¿Se acordaría de mí?

-Por cierto, este impertinente no nos dijo tu nombre- me dijo Akira mientras golpeaba en la cabeza a T.K.

Eso me hizo sonreír. Por fin alguien le daba su merecido.

-Lo siento, mi nombre es Sora Takenouchi- dije y miré de reojo al amigo de Mimí esperando alguna reacción de reconocimiento en su rostro, pero al parecer no era lo bastante interesante pues había dejado de mirarme y escuchaba atentamente algo que le estaba diciendo Mimí.

Tampoco era como si me importará, así que volví mi atención a Akira.- T.K. parece olvidar mi nombre constantemente, llamándome en su lugar BRJ, lo que me hace sentir como alguna especie de animal exótico puesto en exhibición.

Escuche una risa desde el lado donde se encontraban Mimí y su amigo. Miré de reojo y vi que el volvía a mirarme ahora divertido. Bueno que podía esperar, eran hermanos al fin y al cabo.

Akira tuvo la delicadeza de ocultar su sonrisa con una tos bastante sospechosa, a diferencia de T.K. parecía encontrar muy divertido mi comentario. Comenzaba a pensar que de verdad era muy divertida.

-¿No habías dicho antes animal en extinción?- dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas de la risa- Nunca me había reído tanto hasta que te conocí.

Pues que vida llevaría este chico, para encontrarme tan graciosa.

-Vamos déjala ya T.K- dijo Hiroji saliendo a mi rescate.

-Lo siento Sorita, sabes solo lo digo de juego.- dijo mientras se levantaba- Como ofrenda de disculpa iré a servirte un poco de tu aburrida comida japonesa.-dijo tan rápido que no pude detenerlo.

-Creo que es mejor que todos vayamos a servirnos.- dijo Mimi mientras que tomaba el brazo de su amigo y lo levantaba.

Todos se fueron a servir, dejándome sola en la mesa. Solté un largo suspiro. Bueno había salido mejor de lo que esperaba.

El primero en llegar a la mesa fue T.K quien hacía malabares con los 3 platos que traía. Enseguida lo ayude con uno y se sentó a mi lado, donde había estado sentado Hiroji.

-Bueno Sora como prometí, aquí está tu aburrida comida japonesa.- dijo mientras hacia una mueca.- Y traje un plato extra con algunas delicias por si te sientes más aventurera.- dijo mientras señalaba el tercer plato que había traído.

-No sé porque insistes tanto en que pruebe otras cosas- dije totalmente concentrada en la comida. Desde que mi desayuno había sido tan pobre, ver toda esa comida me hizo sentir realmente hambrienta.

Quería empezar a comer pero se me hacía grosero comenzar antes que los demás. Así que suspiré y esperé a que llegara el resto.

-Bueno es lo que generalmente hacen las personas cuando van a otros países. Es parte de la experiencia cultural- contestó T.K

Lo miré algo desesperada. No podía pensar en una adecuada respuesta con toda el hambre que traía.

-Realmente no estoy aquí para vivir ninguna experiencia cultural, de hecho si por mí fuera, ni siquiera estaría aquí- dije mientras me giraba hacia donde estaba el buffet ¿Qué era lo que les estaba tomando tanto tiempo? Solté un suspiro de resignación y miré de nuevo a T.K. Si tan solo el comenzará a comer no me sentiría tan mal por hacerlo también. Pero parecía mucho más interesado en nuestra conversación.

-¿Quieres decir que te obligaron a venir?- parecía confundido. Como si no pudiera concebir la idea de que alguien prefiriera quedarse en su casa en lugar de viajar a un país lejano a estudiar.

-Algo por el estilo. No estaba de acuerdo con la situación pero al final no pude más que resignarme a la idea. Ahora solo espero a que este año pase rápidamente y pueda volver a casa- no pude evitar decir esto último con tristeza.

Miré la comida de nuevo e imagine a mi madre del otro lado de la mesa preguntándome como había ido mi día. Aunque mi madre trabajaba, siempre se tomaba un descanso para comer conmigo. Ella creía que era muy importante no perder estos momentos juntas.

Miré a T.K y a pesar de que aun sonreía, ésta ya no era burlona sino cálida, como si entendiera por lo que estaba pasando.

Parecía que estaba a punto de decir algo pero en ese momento llegaron los demás.

-Llevo varios años viniendo y aun me es imposible decidirme por una sola cosa- decía Akira mientras regresaba a su lugar.

Una vez que todos estaban sentados, tomé el primer bocado y fue algo cercano a la gloria. Si bien el sabor era un poco diferente no dejaba de ser delicioso. No pude evitar hacer un ruido de placer. Miré alrededor avergonzada, pero todos parecían igual de concentrados en su comida. Todos excepto T.K claro, y al ver su sonrisa me di cuenta que había escuchado mi bochornoso sonido.

-Vaya Sora, de verdad disfrutas la comida japonesa, casi hiciste que se me antojara- su cálida sonrisa había sido remplazado por un gesto burlón.

Hiroji y Akira giraron a verme, y sentí como un calorcito se apoderaba de mis mejillas.

-Dijiste que no habías llegado a la primera clase ¿No te habrás saltado el desayuno?- dijo Hiroji con una expresión preocupada.

-No, no-dije apresuradamente- De hecho fue uno de los motivos por los que no llegue a la clase.

-¿Te quedas en los dormitorios o estás viviendo con algún familiar?- preguntó de repente Akira.

-En los dormitorios- miré a Mimi de reojo y vi que mantenía una plática con su amigo y Susy.

-Entonces ¿estás sola aquí?- preguntó de nuevo.

Empecé a sentirme incomoda, no tenía muchas ganas de explicar mi situación familiar.

-Yo… tengo a alguien aquí, pero pensé que me sentiría más cómoda si me quedaba en los dormitorios- dije siendo lo más vaga posible.

-¿Y tus padre no dijeron nada por que estés aquí sin ellos?-pregunto Hiroji sorprendido- Los míos nunca me dejarían viajar tan lejos solo.

Tomé un pedazo de sushi para hacer tiempo. Miré hacia T.K extrañada de que no hubiera hecho el mismo alguna pregunta, pero el solamente mantenía su mirada fija en mi esperando por respuesta.

De repente sentí como algo vibraba dentro de mi bolsillo. Mi celular.

Lo saque rápidamente aliviada por tener un pretexto para terminar con la conversación. Aunque la pantalla marcaba como número desconocido, conteste de todas maneras.

-Hola- dije mientras pedía disculpas en silencio.

-¡Sora!- escuche una familiar voz femenina, y pude sentir como mis lágrimas se amontonaban en mis ojos.

-¡Kaori!- casi grité por la emoción. Me sentí observada. T.K y Hiroji me miraban con cara divertida. Yo estaba tan feliz que les devolví la sonrisa.

-Se escucha mucho ruido ¿Dónde estás?- me preguntó curiosa.

-En un local cerca de la escuela, al parecer la comida que sirven en la cafetería no es muy buena que digamos- dije mirando a T.K y el soltó una breve risa.

-Espera, no hay manera de que te hayas aventurado a buscar un lugar tu sola, así que eso solo puede significar que hiciste algunos amigos y en tu primer día. Vaya creo que subestime tus habilidades sociales- dijo burlándose.

Lejos de molestarme me sentí contenta.

-En realidad es el segundo, y si se podría decir que algo así paso- miré de reojo a Mimi. Estaba secreteándose de nuevo con su rubio amigo- Aunque es algo raro.

-¿Raro? ¿Porque?- dijo confusa.

Quería contarle lo que había pasado con Mimi, pero con ella tan cerca era imposible. Así que me disculpe con los chicos y me encamine a la salida.

-¿Sora? ¿Sigues ahí?- preguntó Kaori.

-Si lo siento, es que quería contarte algo pero no podía hacerlo con todos ahí.

-Ya veo, de que se trata.

Le conté todo lo referente a Mimí y como esta me estaba ignorando. Si algo apreciaba de Kaori es que era brutalmente honesta y siempre decía lo que pensaba aunque pudiera ser doloroso.

-Así que ¿Qué piensas?- pregunté una vez que había terminado.

-Pues si dices que no recuerdas haber hecho nada. Solo puede haber dos opciones: no esperaba que te tomarás enserio su invitación y se sorprendió cuando lo hiciste y ahora no sabe cómo disculparse o… es una perra. Lo cual a mi parecer es lo más probable.

Lo dije, brutalmente honesta.

-¡Kaori!- protesté sin poder evitar soltar una risa.

-¿Qué? Es la verdad, sabes que no me ando con delicadeces Sora, y esa chica parece ser como esas porristas engreídas que salen en las películas gringas.

En eso tenía razón, no estaba segura si era engreída o no, pero en el físico daba toda la talla.

-¿O talvez te escucho hablar con su amigo británico y se puso celosa? Dijiste que le gustaba no. A lo mejor se sintió amenazada.

-Oh no, no creo que sea por eso. Según recuerdo el chico tiene novia y es amiga suya también. Así que no creo que sea ese el motivo.

-¿Pero le gusta no?- insistió.

-Bueno, eso es lo que a mí me pareció pero no lo puedo asegurar.

-Pues si le gusta, no sería extraño que sintiera celos, aun si tiene novia- dijo bastante sombría- Así que la posibilidad numero dos sigue siendo la más aceptable.

-Mmm no sé, es decir apenas y puede hablar con él ¿Cómo sería eso un motivo para sentir celos? A menos que está loca, en ese caso no me extrañaría- dije bromeando.

-Teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de adolescentes americanos locos que pasan en las noticias sería una gran posibilidad.-dijo siguiéndome el juego- o tal vez no le gusten las pelirrojas- tome un mechón de mi cabello y sonreí.- Tal vez una pelirroja le quitó a su ultimo novio o tal vez… la novia de su amigo sea pelirroja, claro que eso no descarta que sea una perra.

Suspiré, cuando Kaori estaba convencida de algo no había manera de hacerle cambiar de opinión.

-Mira Sora, yo que tu no me preocupaba por ella, es más toma su ejemplo e ignórala. Yo preferiría estar sola a tener una amiga como esa.

-Lo sé, pero si voy a seguir siendo amiga de estos chicos sin duda nos seguiremos viendo las caras. O al menos yo, porque ella parece bastante decidida a no cruzar mirada conmigo.

-Pues haz lo mismo y ya, y no me digas que te sientes mal por no ser su amiga, porque te juro que tomo un avión ahora mismo nada más para ir a golpearte- amenazó pero lejos de provocarme miedo o molestia me pareció divertida.

-La idea de que vengas no es un buen recurso para usarlo como amenaza contra mí- dije burlonamente.

-Tienes razón olvidaba lo dependiente que eras de Taichi y de mí. Y hablando de él, me dijo que quería llamarte. Ha estado insoportable, tengo cerca de mil mensajes suyos preguntándome si ya tenía tu nuevo número. Como si el no pudiera preguntárselo a tu madre.

Sonreí. Si no fuera por mí, estaba segura que esos dos ni se hablarían. Tai y yo éramos vecinos hasta que mi padre se separó de mi madre y tuvimos que buscar un lugar más económico. Aun así seguimos en contacto, él era mi mejor amigo después de todo. Luego conocí a Kaori en las clases de Ikebana que impartía mi madre. Lo cierto es que al principio me pareció insoportable pero terminó gustándome tanto al punto de convertirse en mi mejor amiga. Sin embargo a Tai nunca le terminó de agradar y las constantes bromas de Kaori no ayudaban. Al final creo que se hicieron amigos solo por mí.

-Oh vamos, no seas dura con él. Tú ves a mi madre a diario, era más fácil para ti conseguir mi número.

Casi pude ver a Kaori rodar sus ojos.

-Claro, se me olvidaba que siempre te pones de su lado- dijo con un fingido enojo- Mejor cuelgo, antes de que me arruines el día.

-No seas así, no me pongo de su lado. Es solo que tú pareces disfrutar molestarlo.

-Da igual, es mejor que regreses a comer, de todas maneras no tarda en empezar las clases.

Miré mi reloj. Aquí eran las 4 de la tarde por lo que en Japón serían como las 8 de la mañana.

-Le mandaré un mensaje a Taichi, antes de que me vuelva loca- continuó- ¿Tienes libre aun?

-Si, mi siguiente clase es dentro de una hora.

-Bueno le diré que te llame, porque es tan idiota que terminaría llamando cuando allá sean las 4 de la mañana- no pude evitar reírme, el seguramente lo haría.

-Mmm ¿no tiene clase contigo?

-Vamos Sora como si necesitará un estímulo para saltarse una clase, además tu y yo sabemos que él nunca llega a la primera. Es mejor decirle que te llama ahora.

Bueno ella tenía razón, así que no seguí discutiendo

-De acuerdo, dile que me llame. Estaré al pendiente- de repente toda la felicidad que había sentido al escuchar la voz de Kaori se fue esfumando y remplazando por un sentimiento de tristeza.- Te extraño mucho Kaori, y odio estar varada aquí- mi voz se tornó llorosa y mi visión borrosa. No esperaba ponerme a llorar.

Escuche un suspiro del otro lado-Sora, no llores. Vas a ver que las cosas no son tan malas como parece. A lo mejor y te termina gustando y hasta decides hacer la universidad ahí.

Eso nunca pasaría. En cuanto terminará la última clase de este año, agarraría mis maletas y me iría de regreso en el primer vuelo disponible.

-No lo creo- dije limpiando mis lágrimas- pero gracias por hacer el intento.

-Me preocupa que seas tan negativa con toda esta situación, y no me has contado como te fue con tu padre… diablos, de verdad tengo que colgar Sora. Me prometes que no te vas a deprimir más de lo que ya pareces estar- dijo queriendo bromear.

-Haré lo mejor que pueda.-intenté sonar más animada. Pero Kaori me conocía muy bien.

Otro suspiro sonó de su lado- Eres pésima ocultando tus sentimientos, bueno por lo menos resiste hasta que hablemos de nuevo. Mandamé un mensaje con tus horarios y yo buscaré un momento en el que podramos hablar largo y tendido. Te quiero mucho sorita.

Sorita. Siempre me decía así cuando quería darme ánimos.

-Yo también, no se te olvide mandarle un mensaje a Tai. Cuídate también.

Finalmente colgamos con la promesa de hablar de nuevo. Me sentí triste y las lágrimas volvieron a caer. Desde cuando me había vuelto tan llorona.

Sin importar que las personas se quedaran mirando. Me recargue contra la pared y me deslice hacia abajo flexionando mis rodilla pero sin llegar a tocar en el suelo. Y pensar que aun tendría que hablar con Tai. La idea me hacía sentir alegre y deprimida a la vez.

Abracé mis rodillas y deje caer mi cabeza sobre ellas. De seguro parecía algún tipo de vagabundo, no me extrañaría si alguien arrojara una moneda a mis pies.

-Oh aquí estas- dijo una voz masculina algo vacilante.

No reconocí la voz por lo que lo ignoré.

-Te llamas Sora ¿cierto?- levanté la mirada al escuchar mi nombre. Era el amigo de Mimi. El continuó sin esperar mi respuesta- Todos hemos terminado ya, pero si quieres comer algo más te podemos esperar.

-Oh lo siento, no me di cuenta que había tardado tanto- lo cierto es que aún tenía bastante hambre pero no quería que tuvieran que esperar por mi culpa- y estoy bien, en realidad ya había terminado.

-En ese caso iremos a pagar- dijo el mirándome con una sonrisa. Cuando sonreía así no podría evitar pensar que él y T.K eran muy parecidos.

-Sí claro, vayan a pagar. Yo iré en un momento.- limpie con mi manga las lágrimas que por fin habían dejado de salir.

De repente una mano apareció frente a mí. Y me di cuenta que el amigo de Mimí me estaba ofreciendo su ayuda para levantarme. Y fue entonces que me di cuenta de que seguía en mi pose de vagabundo. Soltando un suspiro tomé impulso con la pared ignorando la ayuda del rubio.

Lo miré esperando que no lo tomara a mal. Él retiró su mano algo sorprendido, pero sin perder la sonrisa. Tal vez estaba acostumbrado a que todas las chicas se aferraran a él siempre que les ofrecía ayuda, y seguramente aunque no se las ofreciera también.

-Lo cierto es que no se puede pagar por separado y solo falta tu parte así que…- dijo sonando un poco incómodo.

El dinero claro, no podrían pagar si no les daba el dinero.

-ah si claro, permíteme- busque torpemente en los bolsillos y luego recordé. La esposa de mi padre me había regalado una cartera tan bonita que no pude resistirme a usarla a pesar de que regularmente guardaba todo lo que necesitaba en los bolsillos. Aun no me acostumbraba.-Pero que tonta, lo tengo en el bolso. Iré a buscarlo.- dije dándome la vuelta y entrando al local.

El amigo de Mimí entró enseguida, alcanzándome rápidamente. Cuando llegue a la mesa, T.K fue el primero en hablar.

-Vaya pensé que habías tomado un avión a Japón- dijo en broma.

Yo sonreí. Ganas no me faltaban.

-Lo siento se me fue el tiempo- comencé a buscar en mi bolso hasta que por fin encontré mi cartera. Me di cuenta que no traía cambio. Saque uno de los billetes de 50 dólares que me había dado mi padre el día anterior.- Con esto será suficiente supongo.- dije entregándole el billete al hermano de T.K.

-No vas a comer más. Apenas y comiste algo y te veías muy hambrienta- intervino Hiroji preocupado.

-Oh no, estoy bien así- dije sonrojándome ¿Tanto se me había notado?

-Bueno, en ese caso te acompañare a pagar hermano. Será mejor que nos esperen afuera.- dijo T.K. mientras se alejaba con su hermano.

Me encaminé hacia la salida con Hiroji a mi lado.

-¿Estas segura que no tienes hambre? Porque me podría quedar contigo, para que comas algo más.

Su genuina preocupación hizo que algo se removiera en mi interior. Williams Hiroji era un chico realmente lindo. Si no fuera menor que yo… bueno no quiero ni pensarlo. En cierta forma me recordaba a Tai.

-De verdad, y aunque me entrara hambre siempre puedo ir a comprar algo a la cafetería.

Seguimos caminando hacia la puerta y Akira la sostuvo por mí con una sonrisa.

-Adelante – dijo esperando hasta que salimos.

Mimi y Susy iban tomadas del brazo y nos daban la espalda. Tal vez Kaori tenía razón. Mire hacia Hiroji quien hablaba animadamente con Akira. Me acerqué, pero hablaban de personas y cosas desconocidas para mí. Así que finalmente terminé recargada en la pared de nuevo

¿Por qué tardaban tanto?

Repentinamente sentí que mi celular comenzaba a vibrar de nuevo. Y entonces recordé. Tai. Lo saqué lo más rápido que pude y contesté alegremente.

-¡Tai!- mi emoción no pasó desapercibida por los demás quienes se giraron a verme. Incluso Mimi me miró con curiosidad pero enseguida evito mi mirada.

-Vaya y yo que pensé que te sorprendería.- su tono era igual de alegre que el mío- Sé que apenas es el primer día pero ya te echo de menos Sorita.

-Yo también Tai- y apenas lo dije mi visión de volvió borrosa de nuevo. Pues bueno, que me estaba pasando que no dejaba de llorar.

Para mi desgracia en ese momento salieron T.K y su hermano. El primero llevaba una bolsa en su mano y rápidamente se dirigió a mí. Su sonrisa vaciló un poco al verme.

-¿Estas bien Sorita?- pregunto algo preocupado. El resto también me observaba.

-¿Sorita? ¿Por qué demonios un chico te dice sorita? Solo yo puedo decirte así- dijo Tai. En realidad no sabía si estaba molesto o solo fingía estarlo.

T.K por fin se dio cuenta del celular.

-¿Otra amiga? ¿o tal vez un novio?- dijo bromeando.

Tai seguía gritando al otro lado. Seguí ignorándolo y le contesté a T.K.

-Algo así- dije con una sonrisa enigmática, o al menos lo intenté considerando que aún seguía llorando.

Mi comentario no pasó desapercibido por el resto, Mimi incluso cruzo la mirada conmigo. Era la primera vez que lo hacía.

-Vaya- dijo con fingido pesar- y yo que te había comparado comida para llevar para ganarme puntos contigo. Aunque lo hice con tu dinero así que igual y no cuenta mucho.-dijo mientras de daba la bolsa con la comida y el cambio.

No pude evitar sonreír entre lágrimas.

-¿Sora? ¿Sigues ahí?- dijo Tai malhumorado.- No puedo creer que me hayas cambiado tan rápido. Apenas te vas un día y cambias por complete. Seguramente es rubio y de ojos azules, típico de los americanos.

-Lo siento Tai, nunca te cambiaría ya lo sabes-miré a T.K quien sonreía, seguramente se imaginaba que hablábamos de él.

-Todo esto es muy lindo, pero podrimos empezar a caminar. Me cansé de estar parada aquí.- dijo Susy quien movía un pie impaciente.

Akira la tomo de la mano y le dijo algo al oído. Ella suspiró irritada y comenzaron a caminar. El resto siguió el ejemplo y yo me quede un poco rezagada para tener algo de intimidad.

-Ahora si ¿qué decías?

-Vaya pensé que nunca me harías caso, sabes lo caro que es hablarte como para que me ignores por un niño rubio

-¿Cómo sabes que es rubio?- dije en voz alta olvidándome de que los demás iban a pocos pasos por delante.

T.K y su hermano voltearon discretamente. Yo hice como si no me hubiera dado cuenta.

-Entonces si hay un chico- dijo satisfecho- Lo sabía.

Me reí sin poder evitarlo.-Por supuesto que no. Bueno si, pero no de la manera que estás pensando.

-¿Ósea que no es tu novio?

-Por supuesto que no- dije desesperada.-Que clase de persona crees que soy, apenas y es mi segundo día. Como si no tuviera suficientes cosas por las que preocuparme.- suspiré mientras me detenía en un cruce alcanzando a los demás-Dios mío Tai, solo a ti se te ocurren estas cosas.

-Entonces ¿por qué te llamaba Sorita?

Solté un suspiro cansada.- Aquí es diferente ¿De acuerdo? Y si sigues importunándome con lo mismo te cuelgo y no me importa lo caro que te haya salido hablarme.

Escuché que alguien soltaba una risita. Era T.K. al parecer estaba muy pendiente de mi conversación. No me extrañaba.

-De acuerdo es solo que me siento celoso, no quiero que me termines cambiando por un rubio presumido.

Sonreí.

-No tienes por qué estar celoso, de todos los años que llevamos juntos ¿alguna vez te he traicionado? Incluso cuando me mude, nunca te cambie por nadie más.

El semáforo por fin cambio y avanzamos de nuevo. Caminé lentamente para alejarme del grupo. Sin embargo ellos parecían tomarse su tiempo también porque apenas nos distanciaban un par de pasos. La distancia era tan corta que estaba segura que escuchaban toda mi conversación. No le di importancia, de todas maneras no estaba diciendo nada malo.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- dijo de mala gana- ¿Dónde estás? escucho carros.

-Voy hacia la escuela unos compañeros me invitaron a comer en un buffet cerca.

-Vaya y arrasaste con todo Sorita, eras la única persona que podía competir conmigo a la hora de comer.

Cierto, mi madre me regañaba porque decía que un apetito como el mío no era propio de una chica. Pero bueno, desde que siempre había sido más deportista que el resto de las chicas sentía mucha más hambre que cualquiera de mis compañeras.

-No- dije soltando una risita- y déjame decirte que nadie puede competir contigo en ese aspecto.

-Poco te falta- dijo en broma- Pero pasando a temas más importantes ¿Cómo te fue con tu padre? Y se sincera.

Solté un largo suspiro, miré hacia el frente y me di cuenta que solo faltaba unas cuadras para llegar.

-No fue ni bien ni mal, él se portó muy bien conmigo, en realidad no hablamos mucho.- dije restándole importancia.

-¿No se supone que irías a vivir con él? - pregunto Tai. Casi lo había olvidado. Tai no sabía que no me quedaría con mi padre. Ni siquiera yo lo sabía hasta un día antes de partir.

-Ah sí eso, pensó que me sentiría más cómoda en los dormitorios. Y creo que tiene razón. No soportaría jugar a la familia feliz todos los días. Con el encuentro en el aeropuerto tuve suficiente para hacerme sentir náuseas.-dije soltándolo por fin

-¿Y se lo dijiste?

-¿Qué?

-Todo lo que habías dicho que le dirías una vez que lo tuviera frente a ti.

-Ah eso ¿aún lo recuerdas?

El día que mi padre me había dicho sobre la separación ni siquiera esperé a que terminara, solo recuerdo que solté el teléfono y salí corriendo a la casa de Tai. Toque su timbre hasta que me abrió y me arroje a sus brazos llorando. Una vez que me calme me pregunto qué había pasado. Yo le conté todo y volví a llorar. El me consoló otro rato hasta que paré de llorar y entonces le dije que si algún día volviera ver a mi padre le haría saber cuánto lo despreciaba por habernos abandonado. Incluso lo ensayamos con Tai simulando que era mi padre.

-¿Y se lo dijiste?-preguntó de nuevo.

-No- dije con un suspiro- No me atreví, parecía tan ansioso y además traía a toda su familia y, tengo un hermano sabes. No sé porque mi madre no me lo había dicho. Supongo que no quería que lo odiara más. Pero al ver al niño tan pequeño yo simplemente…-suspiré de nuevo- No pude Tai, no pude decirle nada enfrente de ese pequeño que seguramente lo ve como un héroe. Él no tiene la culpa sabes.

-Sorita, por supuesto que no podrías. Si te soy sincero yo siempre dude que algún día lo hicieras. Adoras a tu padre aun después de lo que paso.

-Te equivocas, yo no… solo lo hice por el niño de acuerdo. Por él y porque se lo prometí a mi madre. Además sería una idiota si me enemisto con la persona de la cual dependeré por todo un año.

-Como digas sora- dijo sin creerme.- Aunque me da mucha pena hacerlo tengo que colgar. Le dije a Mei que llegaría a la segunda hora. Se ha vuelto una pesada, insiste en que debería estudiar algo. No entiende que lo único que quiero hacer es dedicarme al futbol.

-No seas duro con ella, solo se preocupa por tu futuro.

-Tú también y me dijiste que lo que yo decidiera me apoyarías.- dijo con su tono cariñoso.

Sonreí- Si pero nuestra relación es diferente- dije sonriendo-No puedo evitar apoyarte en todo lo que planeas, si eso te hace feliz.

-Lo sé, entiendo que no debo compararlas pero…- su tono me preocupo- creo que ya no está funcionando Sora. La quiero y ella a mí, pero no… olvídalo, tienes suficientes cosas por ti misma.

-Vamos cuéntame, no es justo yo fui sincera. Si no puedo estar ahí contigo por lo menos deja que te ayude escuchándote, de otra forma sentiré aún más haberme ido.

-De acuerdo, pero dejémoslo para otra ocasión, aún tengo que apurarme para llegar a tiempo.

-Claro, no quiero que me eches la culpa si al final no logras graduarte- dije intentando aligerar el ambiente.

-Créeme que aun así te echaría la culpa por abandonarme y cambiarme por un rubio- dijo en broma también.

-Pues si no te gradúas ten por seguro que lo haré.

-Hablando en serio Sorita, espero que hablemos pronto. Pero creo que debemos de encontrar un medio más económico porque este es bastante caro.

-Yo te hablaré la próxima vez, al fin la cuenta la paga mi padre. Le estoy poniendo las cosas demasiado fáciles, al menos que le cueste esto.

El soltó una carcajada- Una idea muy interesante de venganza. Cuídate mucho y nada de andar coqueteando con rubios.

Una sonrisa cruzó mi rostro.-Por supuesto que no ¿Tai?

-Si

-Te quiero mucho, desearía que estuvieras aquí conmigo.- oh no de nuevo las lágrimas, esta vez soportaría.-Pero me conformaré con una llamada de vez en cuando.

-También te quiero, y si pudiera sabes que tomaría el primer avión para estar contigo. Pero no todos tenemos un padre rico.

Sonreí-Mi padre no es rico, solo tiene un gran sentimiento de culpa y la única forma que se le ocurre de arreglarlo es soltando dinero. Pero bueno no quiero despedirme hablando de él. Ya suficiente hizo con obligarme a venir.

-No te desanimes ¿de acuerdo? Puedes llamarme siempre que quieras, aunque aquí sean las 3 de la mañana.

-Muchas gracias, es mejor que te apures no quiero que Mei te regañe ¡te quiero, cuídate!

Cuando por fin colgamos me di cuenta que ya estábamos en la escuela.

-Vaya no pareces de esas novias que se ponen cariñosas con sus novios por teléfono.- dijo T.K en cuanto colgué.

-Y tú no pareces de los que escuchan las conversaciones de otros- me detuve levantando una mano como si me diera cuenta de algo- No, espera si lo pareces.

El no parecía ofendido, para nada. Al contrario, le brillaban los ojos de diversión.

-Te tiene bien calado T.K- dijo Akira que se acercaba a donde estábamos acompañado del resto.

T.K ignoró su comentario

-Entonces ¿cuánto llevas con él?-pregunto dándome golpecitos con el codo.

-Varios años, nos conocimos casi desde que aprendimos a hablar.- decidí dejarlo creer que Tai era mi novio.

-Vaya- dijo pareciendo verdaderamente sorprendido

-¿Y no dijo nada cuando supo que te irías?- preguntó Mimi. Era la primera vez que me hablada directamente. Quise hacer como si no la hubiera escuchado, pero frente a los demás quedaría como una grosera. Me encogí de hombros.

-No- dije mirándola fijamente- Ya nos hemos separado antes por periodos más largos. Ambos sabemos que aunque no estemos juntos nuestra relación no cambiará.- lo cual no era del todo mentira.

Mimi me miró con algo de admiración en su rostro ¿Qué había hecho que decidiera dirigirme la palabra?

-Vaya, te envidió. Debe de ser maravilloso tener algo así con alguien- miro de reojo a su amigo el rubio. Fue casi imperceptible pero lo noté.

Mire a su amigo y me sorprendió ver que me miraba fijamente.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de que no te engaña? Él te puede decir muchas cosas pero tú nunca puedes tener la seguridad de que te está diciendo la verdad. Es absurdo tener tanta confianza en alguien-dijo el hermano de T.K y todos lo miraron sorprendidos.

Sus palabras parecían tener más profundidad que la de un simple comentario dicho al azar. No pude evitar reírme, y todos se giraron confundidos. Ciertamente debería estar enojada, pero desde que Tai y yo solo éramos buenos amigos su comentario no me llego como él esperaría. De todas maneras decidí contestar.

-No se trata de solo confianza- bajé mi cabeza observando la pulsera que me había dado Tai cuando comenzamos a ser novios- nuestra relación va más allá de la de dos novios con un par de meses de conocernos. No tengo un recuerdo en el que él no esté ahí, sea bueno o malo ¿Cómo puedo estar segura de que no me ha traicionado?- levante la mirada y lo miré fijamente- Fácil, porque tengo la certeza de que fuera de su familia, soy la persona más importante y más querida para él. Y él sabe que también lo es para mí- miré sorpresa en su rostro- Por eso me da risa cuando alguien hace un comentario de este estilo, y más que enojo, siento pena por esta persona, porque sus palabras solo me hacen pensar que nunca ha sentido esta seguridad de ser absolutamente querido por la persona que ama. Si una relación no soporta algo tan común como la distancia es que no valía la pena.

El chico me miro intensamente ¿Lo habría hecho enojar? Probablemente.

Vi como Mimi lo miraba preocupada. Incluso Akira y T.K. habían borrado la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Entonces es usted afortunada Takenouchi- dijo el con una repentina frialdad y formalismo.- De haber encontrado tal deshecho de virtudes- dijo cínicamente. Como si se burlara de todo lo que había dicho.

-Y yo lamento que usted no lo haya hecho- dije con fingida pena- Sus palabras no son más que el reflejo de sus inseguridades. Espero que algún día encuentre a alguien en quien pueda confiar, y que ni la más larga de las distancia sea capaz de romperla-le di una última fría mirada y me giré hacia T.K que parecía algo ansioso- Muchas gracias por la comida- dije levantando la bolsa- Te has ganado varios puntos aunque lo hayas hecho con mi dinero.

Por fin volvió a sonreír.

-Bueno, eso me da un poco de esperanza.- dijo en broma.

Miré a Hiroji y le sonreí.

-Gracias a los dos por invitarme, me salvaron de una penosa comida.

Ellos sonrieron. Al final me giré hacia el resto.

-Gracias por dejarme comer con ustedes- hice una breve reverencia- hasta luego.

Me giré de nuevo hacia T.K y Hiroji.

-Los veré en clase chicos- me volteé antes de siquiera terminar de hablar. Se me quitaron las ganas de ir a las últimas clases, además tenía mucha hambre. Caminé lo más rápido que pude sin que pareciera que huía. No sabía porque se había puesto así el hermano de T.K. Él había comenzado con la provocación y yo no me acobardo fácilmente, así que si había dicho algo malo. Era por completo su culpa.

Estaba harta preocuparme por cosas ni siquiera está segura de lo que trataban. Después de todo Mimi y su amigo se merecían el uno al otro, pensé con una sonrisa.


End file.
